The Army of Darkness II Revenge of the Book
by Dude Almighty 15
Summary: Ash wants the memory of the Necrnomicon's power out of his life and when he goes to destry it, the Army of the Dead with Sheila as their captive shoot through the portal into the cabin. Can Ash defeated even more deadites and skeletons to save Sheila? The
1. Done With That Life

**The Army of Darkness II:**

**Revenge of the Necronomicon**

by _Dude Almighty 15_ and _My Life is Movies 15_

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to **Evil Dead** or **Army of Darkness**.

Chapter I: Done With That Life

Ashley J. Williams stoodin the Housewares Department of S-Mart. "yeah, you can find those in the Gardening Department. "Have a nice day miss, and remember, shop smart, shop S-Mart." He told the woman as she walked away. He was starting to feel more and more depressed about everything that happened over the past. He and his friends had found the _Necronomicon_ or the Book of the Dead in their vacation cabin, and it awakened an evil that killed them all except for him. Then he was transported to the 1300's where he fought along side Lord Arthur and Henry the Red to destroyed the recently unlock Army of the dead, that was led by his own Evil Clone.

He had lost both of the loves of his lives, Linda, his girlfriend that was taken by the book before his 1300's adventure, and Sheila, a dame of the 1300's that he left to return home. His hand was still missing after he sliced it off with his chainsaw because it was attacking him. That pain had never left. He had made replacements for it, such as his newly improved detachable chainsaw and the chainmail and iron clade robotic hand he had made in the 1300's.

"Hey Al, I gotta take the rest of the day off." Ash waved to his friend, taking off his badge and clocking in his card.

"I'll cover for ya Ash!"

"Thanks, I'll own you!" Ash called back. He trudged back to his new car (the Oldsmobile had been destroyed), which was not a nearly good enough replacement, and he drove back to his house. Sitting at home he thought back. He barely had any good memories. Even with his girlfriends. He needed to finish off the book so his life and the world would no longer be haunted by deadites. The Necronomicon needed to be destroyed.

At the cabin up in the mountains, it sat on the ground. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, bound in some pour soul's flesh and written by Satan himself. It waited to be found and to be read, to wreak havoc on the world once more.

The loud chink of the Chainsaw attaching to his stump and the mechanical hand being thrown into hisbackpack were the only things that sounded out in the early morning mists. Ash silently drove up to the cabin, and when he entered the forest hideaway he noticed the quiet. He saw the blood written book. Many things were happening at once. Like time was choppy. Ash noticed this ever since he got in his car. He would black out and be somewhere else. Then a giant worm-hole opened up outside, somehow the book was open after another black-out. Something was coming through. Something that Ash recognized. Skeletons. Lots of them. The Army of the Dead.

"What is going on!?" Ash cried out. He was surrounded now, another blackout. Then another after the skeletons had his arms. Then nothing. Sounds and memories were all that Ash saw.


	2. Sheila?

Chapter II: Sheila?

"...ahh. My head. What happened?" Ash muttered to himself.

"You were captured by the army, my friend." answered a familiar voice. It was very familiar.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Ash said, opening his eyes. He saw the lord sitting at the other end of what seemed like a giant cave.

"We were over run three years after you left. It was terrible. They killed the wisemen and claimed the book for themselves. They used it's dark magics to come here." He said.

"You wouldn't happen to know what all of these black outs that I've been having?"

"You've had them to? Before we were transported here Sheila was complaining of the same ailment. She couldn't carry on. She was taken main captive, and was imprisoned away from the rest of us. They have her."

"Come again?" Ash stamered.

"They have taken---" Arthur started.

"Figure of speech!" Ash yelled making his head hurt worse. "Alright, I'm breaking us out of here."

That was simple enough. The Skeleton guard stood erect outside of the cave. "Hey buddy! Come 'ere!" Ash called from inside the cave.

"Why, Fleshy?" One of the guards called back

"I need some help lifting this guy, he just died." Ash answered. He look over at Arthur and tried not to laugh as the guard came back to check. He moioned for Arthur to get behind him.

"Well where is, Oh---." Were the only words that the guard got out in his old died up voice. Ash and Arthur slipped out past the other guard, which was distracted by trying to put himself out, being lit on fire by an old lighter that Ash found in the back of the cave. He had taken off the gas can lid of his chainsaw, lighten the fumes, and blown the fire onto the skeleton, whick still had bits of muscle that caught easily.

"You still are the best fighter of us all." Arthur, thouroghly amazed said.

"Sure. If fighter is the word you want to use."

The Skeletons weren't the only things in the army. Many deadites also hovered around the cabin. Inside, one such deadite, the leader of the Army held the book in his hands.

"We have accomplisehed in hours what the Dead One could not!" he cried, raising the Necronomicon into the air, hearing the chears of the many sheletons and deadites raised their weapons and arms into the air. "We have captured the humans and their champion!" More chearing. "And we will dominate the world with them both, the girl, and the one they call Ash!"

Sheila was brought forth into the cabin by two extremely large deadites. She struggled, but their grip was to tight.

"Let go of me!" She cried, making the deadites laugh. They through her at the feet of their leader. "What are your intensions with me?" She spat at him.

"Once your blood and the human leader, Ash's mix on the book, it will create more deadites from any human within a hundred miles of here,and then we will be able to create the world's largest army capable of conquerng the world." He scowled. "You die first." Then his face lit up in a smile.


	3. Blood and Ash

Chapter III: Blood and Ash

Ash, Arthur, and the Blacksmith Roland led a small band of small band of swordsmen and archers through the darkened woods.

"Alright, now." Ash said as they found the cabin. "Roland, Arthur, take ten archers and twenty swordsmen and go around the left side of the house. I'll take the rest and go up the left. We need the book."

"Alright. God speed Lord Ash." Roland and Arthur motioned for the group of knights to follow them, and they moved toward the cabin.

"I must be like a god to you people. Right?" Ash asked the lieutenat standing next to him. When the man started to answer, he whispered loudly, "Retorical Question! Primative." That was the last thing that Ash could remember, because he blacked out again. When it dissolved he found himself staring into the cabin window. The Skeleton guard inside was turning around to face Ash, and Ash hit the ground.

"What just happened?" he mouthed to the closest person.

"You looked through the window!" the man mouthed back. This annoyed Ash to his limits.

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious!" he said. To loud. The nearby deadite patroling the peremeter of the cabin heard him and saw the small group of people. He rushed in axe at the ready.

"Oh, thanks! He heard you!" Ash yelled at the man. He pulled his shotgun out of it's holster on his back and fired two shots into the beasts's head. The headless corpse charged on, and Ash ignited the chainsaw. It ripped through the deadite like paper with a wet and crunchy inside. The pieces fell to the ground.

By this time the other guards had heard the comotion outside and rushed to find a bloodsoaked Ash. They all lowered their weapons, aiming them directly at the man. Ash's face contorted into a smile. "Come get some." he said.

He bellowed as he charged toward the small army battalion of skeletons and deadites. They also charged, but were astonished of the knights flooding out of the darkness after Ash, that they froze for a secong. A second to long. They were pummeled as they were slammed into by swords and arrows, but then they came back to their senses and sliced their way to the center of the humans. Blood and chunks of bone flew up into the air.

The deadit leader stood on top of the cabin along with Sheila. In his hands he held the book, and Sheila eyed it. Her skin was bleeding from the deadite's hands that were holding onto her, and she screamed at the leader.

"Do you see the power in him?"

"Go to hell!" Sheila cried.

"Been there, done that, got the tee-shirt." the deadite laughed.

"What is wrong with you?! Who are you?!"

"You can't even recognize your own brother!" he screamed back, still laughing.

"Angus died three years ago!" she screamed.

"And for three years I have wondered the earth and time, escaping Death and his tricks. Thanks to the book, I will have the world."

"You're insane!" Sheila cried out.

"And you're dead at sunrise! Come hell or high water!" Angus said getting in her face.

At sunrise, Ash sliced the last deadite's head in half. Saving Sheila was next on the list. He motioned for the surviving men to follow him into the cabin. The sun burned orange in the distance as he crept forward into the door.

"Sheila?!" was all he could say as a sword slid through his chest and out his back.


	4. Execution Style

Chapter IV: Execution Style

The tip of the bloody iron sword stuck in the ground, bending Ash back to the pool of his own blood. His vision was slowly leaving, and he could see a figure with something at it's feet.

"Finally we meet, Ash." The being said. Ash struggled to see, and as he squinted he saw a body saying laying on the ground. It was Sheila and she wasn't moving. Around her stood deadites and a pool of blood surrounded the floor. The being was all of a sudden above him, staring at his face, studying him. "Your blood is gonna make every one within one hundred miles of here into one of me! Do you get that? Huh?" The deadite said. "Millions of deadites walking around killing more, producing more."

"One problem." Ash mumbled.

"What would that be?" Ash could feel this thing's breath on my face.

"Me."

"Master, we have thebloods." Said the deadite off to the right. Ash could make out a shape, but other than that, he could see nothing. He squinted harder at the shape across the room. It had a dress on. A dress he recognized. Sheila. Lying dead on the floor. Dead on the floor.....

"Sheila....... Yo, freak.... C'mere." Ash groaned.

"Yes, oh Chosen One?"

"Even if you try to kill me after this, I'll come back to take your lifeless corpse back to Hell with me....."

The large deadit standing to the left of Ash raised his axe and severed Ash's head from his body. Ashley J. Williams was dead.

Outside the house, Arthur bowed his head in silence for the fallen hero, and the other knights followed his action. They would never forget their savior, and they would keep him in their hearts.

"Ready this place for the ceremony. We'll finish this today. By tommorrow we'll have the country." Angus said. He stared over at his sister's body. He had slit her throat himself and he scarcely thought about shedding at tear. Then that part of his ming left and he grew cold once more.

He grabbed the small wriggling sack from his belt and opened it. "Come now little friend. I have a job for you." he said pulling the leprechan sized figure out of it. The figure was Ash, only tiny. And evil.

"Put me down! I'll rip you're fingers off! What do you want!?"

"I'll make you bigger than you can imagine!" Angus said to the Evil Ash.

"Huh? How so?" It replied.

"I have the book."

"Really?" The evil Ash's face smiled. "Now we're talkin'! Hit me!" Angus picked up the book and flipped through it's many blood written pages.

"Ahh, here we are!" He read a passage from the Summearian text and the mini figure glowed bright red. It grew untill it was the size of the human Ash, and it smirked.

"I'm back baby! You! Kneel!" he yelled at the nearest deadite. It didn't move, horrified. "I die, and I still get no respect!" he immitated. "Hey, bro!" he said seeing the corpse of Ash. He put his arm on the sword and muttered behind his hand, "We got a rough crowd tonight." and then winked. Time for some fun.


	5. The Book of the Dead

Chapter V: The Book of the Dead

"Ash... Ash wake up!"

"Whaa... whats going on? Sheila?!" Ash shot up, looking around. He saw a forest surrounding him. He had seen these trees before. Only once. Three years ago in the 1300's. He felt a strange itchyness on his left arm, at the very end, and moving his fingers..... fingers.... he had a hand! A hand that wasn't trying to rip his head off!! This was too strange. Why was he haeled? And why was Sheila alive. A few seconds ago right before evrything went black, he saw her lying on the ground.

"Welcome back." She said smiling.

"Fine! Whats going on!? I'm sooo happy to see you, but, uh... Where are we?"

"Angus executed us."

"Ok." Ash said undersatnding. "Wait! What?! Dead? As of Not of the living? No! NO no no no no no! I have to finish this, not me!" He spazed, climbing to his feet. Ash clutched his head in frustration. Sheila hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay! We still have a chance. Angus would have left the cabin bye now. Arthur would have found our bodies. I tore a page out of the book while Angus set it down. It was the page that brings people back from Limbo. We can wait here. Together." Sheila said.

"Or we can fight those guys. I'd go hide if I were you!" Ash noticed his chainsaw and shotgun laying on the ground next to where he got up. He saw the advancing deadites, slowly lurching through the woods. The chainsaw came roaring to life as Ash stepped forward and over a tree root. He hit the first deadite square in the nech with the saw and Shot the one next to him with a shotgunblast.

Blood splattered from the thing's eye, and It bellowed in frustration. "The group of zombies surrounded Ash. He turned around in a circle staring at them all.

"Come to papa." He smirked. The first deadite that charged tried to block the chainsaw blow with his arm, but to no avail. It reared back andhit the other zombie behind him.

"Ready the pillar you dogs!" Angus yelled. He was ready for the ceremony, but the Skeleton guards and the Deadites were still readying the forest. The blood was to be mixed in the bowl that was embedded into the pillar. Then the book would be placed into the blood and the power surging through the book's demonic pages would create a pulse that would kill and rebirth all humans into deadites.

Arthur's lead archer watched from twenty feet away. He could see the Skeletons walking around, casting shadows through the sunlight and the trees. He stood up from his bunker and ran hunched over back to Roland, who was readying the arrow and sword supplies.


	6. Welcome Home Party

Chapter VI: Welcome Home Party

'This one's good! Really good!' Ash thought as he and the final deadite circled each other. Ash tried to ram the chainsaw into it's chest, but the creature jumped back and slashed Ash's face with a dead version of a right hook. Sheila watched the two jump around for a few minutes and then thought she should intervene. She scanned the ground for a few seconds and saw a large rock on the ground. She grabbed it and heaved the thing at the creature, who was trying to deliver a death blow to Ash, while Ash had it in a headlock. The rock hit it in the top of the head, causing it to spout blood and look up. It started to drag Ash toward Sheila, but Ash released it and jammed the chainsaw inbetween it's legs and raised it up through the top of it's skull. Thw two halves fell away, revealing a bloody Ash. He limped back over to Sheila, who laughed at the sight of him.

"I could have done that on my own!" He smirked. He clasped his hand around hers. "Hey!! I can hold hands again! Score one for the guy named Ashley!"

"Just admit that thou wished for my help." She said.

"I missed having this much fun with you. Killing zombies, hitting stuff with rocks!"

Angus stepped forward to the pillar. The time had come to take control. The guards and soldiers watched intently as he poured the bottled bloods into the bowl, and raised the book into the air.

"With these sacrifices, Dark Lord, we wish for an eternity to rule this miserable planet and shape it into your image!" Angus bellowed. There was a great cheer that arose from the crowd surrounding him. Clouds began to twist in the sky, and the sun was blocked. He began to lower the book into the blood...

"Lord Arthur! We found this in the girl's hand! It's a script from the Necronomicon!" Roland yelled as he ran up to Arthur, who was busy polishing his sword for the battle. He took the page from Roland and read it quietly to himself. He then repeated it to Roland, who couldn't decern it's words.

"I have no idea as to what this means." Arthur said, shrugging, and tossing the paper behind him. He then continued to polish his sword.

Ash bent down to kiss Sheila, and as he did a hot surge fashed through him.

"I'm good!" he muttered. Sheila also felt the flash, but that didn't stop either of them.

Angus felt the blood touch his fingers and as the book was about to touch it a blinding light sent twenty deadites and skeletons flying in opposite directions. In the scorched crater Ash and Sheila stood kissing. They finished and Ash opened his eyes. He looked down at Sheila's hand, which was attached to his chainsaw, which replaced his newly grown hand.

"Damn it! I just got it, let me break it in God!"Then Ash looked around.

Surrounding him was two hundred Skeletons alone, and at least a hundred deadites.

".....oh..... Hi guys...." he said as three hundred plus swords and spears and axes closed in around him and Sheila. "How ya all doin'?...."


	7. The End

Chapter VII: The End

"Okay, um Sheila, I think you should run that way." Ash commented, pointing at an opening at the far end of the circle. She nodded at took off, dodging an spear that was thrust at her by a laughing skeleton. Arthur had heard theexplosion of Ash and Sheila's return and he and Roland led the group toward the opening that contained the Army of the Dead. Sheila ran straight into him after rounding a tree.

"Whats happening? What is this magic?" He asked, smiling looking at the person who was reborn.

"The page from the book, you read it! It brings humans back from Limbo. Now Ash needs your help! He's surrounded in the clearing!" Sheila gasped.

"Men! Fight with us, Now!" The first round of arrows was fired into the crwod of deadites and skeletons. The skeletons were unphased by this flurry, but Arthur's men destroyed a few deadites and zombies. They collapsed and Angus looked up angry.

"You stupid humans are beigining to annoy me to my end!" He yelled at Arthur and Roland.

"That works for me!" Ash yelled smiling, tapping the tip of the chainsaw against the tips of the swords and spears that tried to jab him early. A Skeleton jumped toward him and Ash moved to the side and sliced it in half. "That really works for me! Now, uh, Arthur, a little help please!!!" Just thenAngus dropped the book. It hit the blood and shot it flying into the air, creating a vortex. Angus raised his hands in triumph, and was shot back against a tree. The book had it's own plans for the world. And Angus had just provided it with the power.

"You are no longer of use to me Angus!" the book growled. It appeared in the blood vortex much larger than it really was. "And you, Ash Williams, have been a thorn in my side for much too long!" Behind Ash and the Army of the living, a wormhole opened. A fresh blackout hit him like a diesel truck. It was black for many hours, and Ash felt as though he was dead but still hanging on by a have broken thread.

"Lord Ash... Lord Ash, wake up!" Sheila called. Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Sheila and Arthur peering down at him.

"That was one hard black out!" He groaned sitting up.

"Actually, my lord, you were struck in the head with a rock!" Sheila commented.

".... Damn it! What is the problem with me and getting hit in the head with a rock? Am I some magic rock magnet or something!? Ahhh!" Ash cried smaking the large red lump on his forehead. He opened his eyes again and looked around the place. "Where are we now?"

"Welcome back to my castle lord Ash!" Arthur said smiling with pride.

"Nice decore..." Ash mumbled under his breath so that neither Sheila and Arthur heard him. "What do we do now?"

"We get the book." Sheila said to him. Ash gave her a puzzuled look. "The book is in the graveyard again. It returned itself one night as we weren't watching. It just floated off."

"That makes no sense. But okay then, good plan." Ash shrugged.

"A quest again for you my lord." Arthur said. Roland supplied Ash with the proper weapons, a sword, an axe, holy water, and his newly cleansed chainsaw. Ash put the saw back into place on his wrist. The loud _clink _made Arthur, Sheila, and Roland all jump at the same time.

Sheila supplied Ash with another blue shirt, an extra, just in case he ran into trouble again, and Ash set off. The graveyard was waiting for him....


	8. Back to the Begining

Chapter VIII: Back to the Begining

Arthur opened his eyes after the long night of sleep. Raising himself out of bed, Arthur looked out the castle window, to see a familiar person riding across the courtyard. It was himself, and Ash was being dragged behind his horse, just as three years ago happened. A hocking realization hit him. If Ash was just arriving from the future right now, it meant that the Army of the dead hadn't been awakened yet. And Ash didn't know that. When he got to the bookm he would take it without repeating the correct words as to not awaken the skeletons.

Ash sped up on the horse. He could feel the extra weight of the two shirts Sheila had given to him, along with his chainsaw and shotgun. The backwoods of England were very dark at night, and in a time where deadites still controlled most of the area, it wasn't safe out here. The old windmill stood up in the distance, but it was a mistake to return there. Evil Ash was probably trapped in those pieces of broken mirror on the ground. He rode on, glimpsing sights that he had seen before, finding it funny that he was performing a task he had done before.

The town where Ash used to live had been transformed into hell. Within one hundred miles of the mountain in every direction every human had been killed and reborn as a deadite. The sky was blood red, not including the large funnel cloud that touched the summit of the mountain. Evil Ash strolled down the streets, looking a the deadites eating other remains that Evil Ash didn't want to think about.

"Move lackey!" Evil Ash yelled as a deadite jumped into his path growling and foaming at the mouth, glaring at the Ash clone with his pupilless orange eyes. "Move not you stupid dead piece of canine excrement!" Evil Ash yelled kicking the thing in it's shins. The deadite yelped like a dog and ran away.

"Who brought you here?!" A loud voice boomed behind him. Evil Ash turned to find a horrifying sight. Walking behind him was the Necrnomicon. The skin on the cover had stretched oand molded over a muscular deadite, and the naked book was clucthed in it's hands. "Why would someone want filth like you in my kingdom?"

"Your majesty! I am a willing servant to you and you alone. Have you been working out?" Evil Ash said, cowering in fear. He kneeled at the Necronomicon's feet and tried not to breathe.

"Insolent little... Nevermind. Watch for that bothersome Ash to come back through the portal. I want to know when he does. If you fail me I shall---"

"Please, my lord, stop there! I understand. Gotcha loud and clear big papa!" Evil Ash saluted, spun on one heel, and walked away as if he was in the Army. The Necronomicon covered his eyes with his hand, turned and walked away.

"Okay you primitive screwheads! Listen up. This--- is my BOOMSTICK!" Arthur heard Ash yell, standing up in his tower.

Arthur panicked, thinking of how he could get word to Ash at the graveyard not to pick up the book. If he did he would unleash the Army all over again, and there would be twice the amount of deadites!

At the graveyard, Ash loomed over the book....


	9. A Decision is Made

Chapter VIV: A Decision is Made

"Well this is apleasent surprise!" Ash said, struggling against the ropes that bound him. "So, anymore genius plans to save us?" he asked Arthur.

"Nope." Arthur said staring at the skeleton guards that that watched them with their blank eye sockets. He looked at the other Ash and Arthur sitting on the ground next to them, and the two Sheilas.

"Hey, Ash!" Ashsaid to his younger self. "The pit still fun?"

"Yep. How's Dearborn?" Younger Ash asked.

"Dead. How's----" Ash started.

"Will both of you stop talking!" Both the Sheilas yelled at the same time.

"How did we get out of this mess before?" Younger Ash asked.

"Just a thought, but this is a first for us too." Ash said. He thought back to this kind of situation, and remembered a way to escape. He rammed his elbow, which was loose into the back of Arthur's neck, causing him to slump over. "Yo! Bonehead!"

"What fleshy?" It yelled back.

"I think he's dead, come get 'em." Ash nodded toward Arthur. Sheila flashed him a dirty look, but he tried to give her a thumbs up, showing that he knew what he was doing. The skeleton walked up to arthur, kicked him and then bent down to pick him up. Ash slammed his legs into the area where it's crotch should be and slammed it's head into the wall. The skeleton broke into many pieces and it's sword fell into Ash's lap.

"See, who called it! Score two!" He picked up the sword and sliced into the ropes around his arms. First he went to Sheila, then Younger Ash and Younger Sheila. They both thanked him, and then they both embraced. "Ahh, youth!" Ash mumbled, smiling. He tossed the sword to Younger Ash so he could untie the Arthurs, and then he took Sheila by the arm. He led her around the corner.

"I don't want to lose you again after this. I've already gone through hell once to save you."

"I want to stay with you." Sheila replied.

"Now I have to get married!" Ash gasped. They laughed and hugged for a long time. "So that means we're going to the future right?" When she turned around to walk away, his mouth dropped open. "Hey, I love you, but I need a microwave and TV sometimes!"

"Yes, we'll go to your time. On one condition. After we wed, we meet your parents."

"I'm not sure how that will go baby. 'Hi guys! I just killed twelve million zombies over the past few years and then married a chick from the 1300's! And oh yeah, I can't play the piano anymore mom! I chopped my own hand off with a chainsaw because it was Evil and trying to kill me.' Not the best introduction."

Retreving the book wasn't hard. The skeleton guards were also tricked by the "Dead Arthur" trick. Ash opened it up to the page where the wormhole spell was written.

"Let's go home!" Ash yelled through the blue swirling mass. "Oh! Ash! Don't talk to a girl named Sara!"


	10. Bound in Eternity

This is the final Chapter.

Chapter X: Bound in Eternity

"Wow. This place went to hell." Ash mumbled to himself as he stared around at the town that was once Dearborn.

"So we've all noticed." Sheila gasped. The sky was bright red and the giant cloud still touched the tip of the mountain. Deadites had sprouted wings through fast evolution, and they fluttered around the skies, circleing high above the small army. The general on Arthurs left screamed and ran off toward the mountain. From fifty feet up, a deadite divebombed him and shredded the man like paper.

"Okay, lets follow him!" Ash yelled to the rest of the men, about forty in all. They all stood still, looking at him like he was crazy. "Or not..." Sheila slapped him softly on the shoulder, smiling at the attempted joke. "Well, you got it."

"Okay every body! Freeze!" Ash turned around to see..... himself covered in shotguns and ammunition belts and knives and every other weapon that Ash could recognize. "I want to see... wait, one two three.. damn it! I lost count, look if you can all can please just line up!" Evil Ash yelled.

"Well, i don't know about you guys, but this is the second time today I've been beside myself. Buddy, c'mere." He waved his index finger at the clone.

"I've done this before. No way." Evil Ash said, sticking his tounge out at Ash and crossing his arms.

"Fine then. We'll tango your way. Suck Boomstick." Ash said, ramming the chopped off shotgun into Evil Ash's mouth. He pulled the trigger and Evil Ash's head shattered in every direction.

"He was of no use to me!" bommed the voice again behind the army. Ash couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the face of the Necronomicon stare into his own. "Let us finish this now! I grow tired of your antics."

"Come get some." Ash said. As the Army of the dead encircled the two, Arthur and Sheila could only watch in horror as the stand off began. Ash tried to stab him with a chainsaw, but the Necronomicon jumped back. It raised it's hands and Ash was enclosed in a bright light. He was lifeted off the ground. He felt his bone structure move around, growing in his face. His eyes turned smow white and the skin below that turned black and puple. He had had this feeling before. A power that was unknown to most of the world. Death. He felt his feet touch the ground.

"Bow to me, minion."

"Master..." the beast muttered. He couldn't remeber his life, but the feeling that grew inside him was one of rage and fury. He could feel something fighting to break free. His eyes sprouted pupils and Ash lunged at the Necronomicon with a power that even the master couldn't even imagine. Ash's fingers dug into the old rotted flesh of it's neck, spouting hot, black blood. The Necronomicon screeched as it was thrust into a vortex that opened behind it. It shoved it's hand into Ash's head, grabbing Ash's soul and ripping it from his body.

The body went limp and fell to the ground, causing Sheila to scream as she watched her love fall into an abyss with a demon and it's army, still fighting for his life. Then the portal closed. It was over.

She kneeled next to his body and wept for a long time, and even Arthur cried, along with the rest of the army of knights. The cloud lifted itself back into the heavens, and Dearborn was calm and quiet, all traces of the deadites gone. Sheila looked up at the skies, searching for a sign of hope. She watched as a spark of light glinted in the night sky. A star burned for the lost love. Ash's body raised into the air, glittering, the shotgun falling from his dead hand. Tears dissapeared and awe took sadness's place. The vortex opened, and a bright blue light hit Ash's chest like a laser, causing him to jump.

He hit the ground hard, landing on the shotgun, cringing. "God damn!" he yelled. Ash sat up to see every one look at him. It was a split second before Sheila threw herself at him and kissed him for a long time. They sat there kissing for a long time before Arthur finally breathed also. He saw the miricale as a sign of hope. A cheer was raised from the crowd that encircled Ash and Sheila, who continued their buissness.

When they finnaly stopped, Ash lookied at his bride to be with complete happieness. "Groovy."


End file.
